


【团酷】她等待刀尖已经太久-4

by Lynn_Lin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Lin/pseuds/Lynn_Lin





	【团酷】她等待刀尖已经太久-4

回宫后，用膳、沐浴都是沿着既定路线进行的程序。日光被收敛后，一天之内所剩下的时间愈加有限。酷拉皮卡怔忪地盯着半掩的幕帘，想到一天一天就会这样轻易地流逝，更为不远的未来忐忑。

帘外，乐师们演奏着各种乐器，丝竹金石之声不绝于耳，交织成复杂的旋律。她聆听着，猜想构成主旋律的其中一种音色大约来自于琉特琴。她也并不十分确定，因为她并不是非常了解器乐，往昔也极少在生活过的皇宫里听到乐班的演奏。

她瞧了一眼库洛洛的神色。他的表情平静，却不平淡，能看出他有认真在听外面传来的乐声。突然，她有些惭愧。若是过去好好学习过关于音律的知识，这一刻不至于没有机会借此向他发话的，她这样想道。

库洛洛向身边的宦官使了眼色，对方迅速走到跟前。

“你去问一问他们，目前演奏的曲子是不是那首《孟秋狩猎坎佐纳》。”

说完，宦官马上走到帘外，絮语一阵，又回到御前：“他们说是的，而且他们还说……”

“好了，你不用说了。”他打断那人的汇报，转而将视线移到金发少女的身上，“酷拉皮卡，你方才觉不觉得听了他们的演奏不仅不会感到愉悦，反倒心乱如麻？”

“可能……是有一点。”

她这样回应。不过，她也不知是自己的忧虑心重还是真实地受到音乐的影响。

库洛洛举起水杯，啜饮一口，又放下。

酷拉皮卡眼睁睁看着坐在她对面的这个国王对宦官迅速做了一个似乎很简单的手势，宦官心领神会地退下了。不出须臾，一队人马的脚步声纷至沓来，接着，求饶的呼喊隔着幕帘透了进来，伴随拖行的声响渐行渐远。

“你要对他们做什么？！”

即便无礼，酷拉皮卡忍不住站了起来问道。

见库洛洛沉默以对，她再次质问了一遍。

“他们会被处理掉。”

她生长于宫廷，自然知晓“处理掉”究竟所指何意。

“他们到底做错了什么？为什么？”

“公主，你要感谢现在的我还有闲情逸致来宽恕你的失礼。”男人说，“这乐班的成员均为南方S国的俘虏。他们演奏的曲子我以前听过。这乐曲表现的是秋高气爽时节人们外出狩猎的欣喜。假使我追问他们，为何把原本欢快的曲调演绎得反倒如此忧伤，他们肯定会回答我，自从去年我国与S国交战大捷过后，他们由于被俘，无法回国与亲人团聚，在身居异国他乡的孤寂与焦灼中饱受煎熬，故而连欢乐的乐曲也不小心演奏成伤怀的悲歌。”

“仅仅这个原因就是他们被杀的理由吗？”

库洛洛注视着她，深邃的目光中毫无波澜。他继续说道：“届时，他们含沙射影地表达我国对待俘虏的不公，意在请求我把他们放回他们的祖国。可是，这怎么可能呢……”他的眼神如深潭一般呈现出寒凉的宁静，“俘虏没有权力去为难一个君主。”

得到了答案，她整个人像石化一样僵住了。

这是她第一次亲眼见证他杀了人，尽管没有直接见到喷溅的鲜血和残破的尸体。

原来，杀人可以是如此平静的一件事。

四下终于安静得可怖。

“就没有什么回旋的余地吗……”

她愣怔地喃喃自语道。

“虽然俘虏不具备这样的权利，但是，如果你是这个国家的皇后，或许结果会出现些许改变。”库洛洛也站起身，将她僵直的身躯揽入怀中，“我的小公主，你明白我的意思吗？”

即便酷拉皮卡不是没考虑过成为他的皇后的可能性，然而，当下的她，心情可谓五味杂陈。

“你是说，假如我作为你的皇后，以这样的身份替他们向你求情，他们就不一定会死了？”

见男人露出浅淡的微笑，她反而忿然。

“你明明知道我是怀着怎样的心情看待这件事情的。”

她直视着他的眼睛默念着这一句话语。

“实际上，成为皇后意味着能够行使好多你之前想象不到权力……”幽然而至的耳语是有的放矢的引诱，“建议你想一想那张我还没有签字的帛书。”

见她的眼睫陡然颤动了，他便让宦官和婢仆们退下了。前厅只剩下他们二人，她意识到即将发生什么。

他把她打横抱起，步入卧室。然后，她被放置在那张深紫色纱幔笼罩着的床上。

“成为皇后的条件……”她喘了口气，“我需要取悦你，对吗？”

“正解。”

“那你告诉我，我该怎么做？”

库洛洛的手滑过她的脖子，不老实地伸进了她的领口。她能感觉得到那只手如何抚过自己的颈下直到锁骨。

他的眼睛眨了眨，像一条贪婪的蛇一样伸出舌头。刚才的动作是一种示意。他又恢复平常的模样，说：“你能衔住它么？”

真是糟透了。可也已经无法反悔之前的发问了。她硬着头皮，开始靠近那一截水红色的舌，唇齿触碰到那灵活的物什的一霎，身体止不住地轻微颤抖。

先是被迫地卷入以配合搅动，男人变本加厉地将其升格为跋扈的劫掠。她感到重要的地方被毫不夸张地侵略了。不言自明，口唇即是连接思想和言语的唯一通道。受到伤害的自尊心促使她闭上了眼睛。

“你也应该动一动。”

她明白他说这句话的意思。只是，她一想到由被动化为主动地去迎合对方的入侵，简直教人汗毛竖立。

他的唇舌离开前，牙齿不经意地刮过她的下唇，留下淡淡红痕。

“开胃小菜食用完毕。”他的笑容逐渐变得狡猾，“你知道下一步要进行什么吧。”

她明白，眼下，所剩无几的自尊心怕不是要被击溃。可这冥顽的自尊心留到明天又能有何意义？

他的手指正欲解开她的衣带。出乎他的意料，这位素日里一贯矜持的公主推开他的手，睁开眼说出了一句“我自己来吧。”

她坐了起来，拉开腰间的缎带，再一粒一粒地解除前襟上纽扣的桎梏。平时里被臃肿的礼服包裹的少女胴体，抽丝剥茧般地显现出来。

尚未发育完全的胸部，纤细的腰肢，长而白皙的双腿。

裸露的肌肤曝于夜晚的烛光下，本该被浸在凉意中。她也不甚明了为何自己没有产生冷的感觉。稍微转移视线，又能见到香炉附近云烟升腾。

这具年轻身躯的美好，平时惟有隐藏于层层衣物当中，实为暴殄天物。他如此想着，将她挺立的身子按压下去。他要以自己稔熟的姿态去确认和品味少女微温的肉体。他吻过她的肩膀、腋窝、胸口，一直舔弄到腰际，又恶作剧般地在她的腰眼部位啃下一口，如同试探她的痛觉。

酷拉皮卡忍着没有发声。

覆在她身上的国王伸手去玩弄少女的乳房。未等他多么大力地揉弄那团白玉般的隆起，她便加重了喘息。那喘息的鼻音深处散出的媚意令他情欲高涨，他明白了果然胸部才是她敏感的地方。她惊恐地发现自己大腿根部已然感受到他的阳具正在变得更为坚硬、巨大。通过昨天的经历，她不寒而栗，而又忍不住去想象自己即将会受到怎样的对待。

他的手最终来到了两腿之间的地带。

当他的整根手指没入她的两瓣软肉中间的甬道时，她真想别过头去，不再与他的眼眸相对。离得太近，她甚至能从对方的眼瞳中直接看到赤裸的自己。她接受不了的是，为何偏偏只有自己是一丝不挂的，这次又是这样，他还是冠冕堂皇的皇帝。这一切的不对等，让这一场将要发生的交合在她眼中丧失了神圣感。

她偏着脑袋，不去看他。待听到少许窸窸窣窣的声音过后，腿被拎起，她知道他的欲望正抵在穴口了。入口仍旧是那么狭窄，穿刺、撑开的痛苦袭来，不比昨夜温柔和缓。下半身受碾压性的痛觉支配了，她都不知道自己的双手应当往哪儿放才合适，只好折起手臂，盖住自己的双眼。

没过多久，库洛洛停下了动作。他只手搬开她的上臂，说道：“别这样，我想看到你的眼睛、你的表情。”

破碎的自尊心已教她的眼瞳显露一圈殷红，眼角还沾着莹莹泪滴。

他放下她的腿，把她的躯体推至侧身的状态，再让其腿部曲起。

“换个姿势做吧？”

他再次进入了她。尽管更换体位后，她的大腿不用一直保持着绷紧了，双腿侧着放在床上显得比较放松，勉强与男人交媾的疼痛却也不见得减少几分。

她开始抱紧自己的上半身，如同这个环抱的仪式能够给自己带来几许安慰。

两具身体的机械碰撞反复进行着。不知不觉，一重又一重的进攻下，少女的身体最深处，有异样的存在正濒临觉醒。一遍又一遍地叩动门扉，总会唤醒某些不可思议的事物吧。

也许那其中包含了与痛感平行的爱欲。


End file.
